


Red/Blue

by Storming_Raumo



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (kinda), Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Original Character Backstory, a tiny bit of angst, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storming_Raumo/pseuds/Storming_Raumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance Week Day 1: Red/Blue</p><p>Keith and Lance fight. Of course, that means venting your feelings to Weird Uncle Coran. What Keith wasn't expecting was a history lesson on the old Paladins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red/Blue

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* Well. I just want to say, before we start, that this fic kind of got out of hand. It was supposed to be more fluff and a sprinkle of bg info on the old Paladins. It ended up being more bg info on the old Paladins and a sprinkle of fluff and angst. Enjoy, ya'll bcs I gotta start working day 2 ahahahahahahahahaha

Fights are never a good sign for Keith. Before his mother died, he had a huge fight with her and never got the chance to apologize. When Shiro left for the Kerberos mission, he and Keith had just had an enormous discussion.

So, when Keith and Lance had their first actual real fight and Lance left for an underwater mission accompanied only by Hunk, Keith couldn't help but feel like he made a huge mistake. It's not that he didn't trust Hunk to protect Lance in case that it was necessary, it's just that the people he cared about always ended up getting hurt if he antagonized them in any way.

Maybe he shouldn't have started a relationship with Lance after all.

He, of course, decided to rant his thoughts to Coran when he was helping him clean the castle.

“I think that it was inevitable.” Was the answer Coran gave him.

“What do you mean?” He asked cautiously.

“Well, the truth is the old Paladins are actually very much like you all.” He started. “And, very much like you and Lance, the other two Red and Blue Paladins were in love. They even had a child! So trying to stop your love with Lance would have been basically impossible.”

Keith felt surprised and curious at the same time. It was rare for either Coran or Allura to talk about the old Paladins, so having a chance to learn about them was like a blessing.

“Oh.” Was all he could say for a while. “And… do you have any idea what happened to them? The Red and Blue Paladins I mean.”

“From what I researched, the Red Lion was captured before it reached the place it was going to be hidden. It's Paladin, Narith was her name, and her child were taken prisoners. But Thace, the Blue Paladin, was able to rescue them, but not without giving himself up. He was brainwashed into becoming a soldier for the Galra Empire.”

“And Narith?” Keith felt a pang of nostalgia running through him. The name sounded so much like his mother's. 

“She and child boarded the Blue Lion and it, for some reason, took them to a planet far away, that we now know it was Earth. I do not know why the Lion took her without Thace, but I believe it was because it knew that Thace was not going back to the ship and that Narith and her son needed to be protected.”

“Oh.” It was in that moment that Lance and Hunk entered the room, their armors soaking wet.

“Hi Coran, hi… Keith.” Lance said, Hunk saying the same thing, he quickly left, saying that he needed to give some important information to Pidge for her to decrypt. Coran said a warm hello to the boys and also left, saying that he was going to warn Allura and Shiro that they were back. 

The two boys were left in silence for a full minute, staring at each other. Lance finally broke the silence with a sigh and walked to Keith, hugging him. Keith was taken by surprise but quickly hugged back.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. Lance seemed to be surprised by his words. “I'm sorry I yelled at you. We started fighting for something so stupid, but I was just worried and when we started fighting I was even more worried and I just wanted you safe an–” Keith's rambling was cut off by Lance planting a kiss right on his lips. The kiss was slow and filled with love.

“I'm sorry too.” Lance said the moment their mouths separated. “I overreacted and thought you were being overprotective. But I was wrong. You were just worried and it's okay to be worried.”

Lance's smile was so bright and contagious that Keith couldn't help but smile back. They hugged again and stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

“I want to tell you something.” Keith said when the hug was done.

“Oh?”

“Well...” Keith started telling the story Coran told him. Lance listened to him attentively, sometimes making his reactions a bit too dramatic (but that was the Lance Keith loved). During the story they ended up sitting on the floor against the wall.

“I'm actually speechless right now...”

“I was too...” They feel into a comfortable silence, Keith dropping his head on Lance's shoulder, holding hands. Keith felt Lance's thumb draw a patter on his hand. “What are you thinking about?”

The thumb stopped moving.

“You know how Coran said that we remind him of the old Paladins?” Keith nodded “Well, what if like the other Red and Blue pilots we also end up… you know…” Keith furrowed his eyebrows and raised his head. Letting go of Lance's hand, he grabbed his cheeks and crouched on front of him.

“Lance, look at me.” Lance lifted his head “We are not going to end up in some tragedy like Narith and Thace ended up. We, together with the others, are going to bring down Zarkon and after that we'll go back to earth and live a happy and good life. You hear me?”

Lance nodded his head, eyes glassy with tears, and pulled Keith in for a hug.

“Hey… I love you, okay?” His voice was strained, as if holding back a sob.

“I love you too. So much.” He felt Lance bury his face on his neck. A moment passed where the boys were silent.

“Do you love me enough to get rid of the mullet?” Lance asked. On that moment, Keith let go of Lance, stood up and started walking away.

“Nop. Goodbye. This was a nice talk but I don't need to deal with this.” He heard Lance standing up and running after him.

“C'mon, Keith. It was a joke.” Lance quickly caught up to him and slid their hands together.

“Of course it was a joke. You love my mullet, even if you won't admit it.” 

Lance started chuckling, looking so lovingly at Keith, and he couldn't help but join in. Soon the too were in the middle of a hallway, looking at each other intensely.

“Okay, lovebirds,” Pidge's voice snapped them out of their little daydream “Allura wants everyone on the control room ASAP, so stop being so lovey-dovey and come.”

Pidge started walking away from them. They shared a look, grinned at each other and followed Pidge, hands clasped between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know more about the old Paladins just go to my tumblr and ask away. I got it really well planed on my head. I might talk about it again on other days of Klance Week or on Voltron Week.
> 
> storming-raumo.tumblr.com
> 
> also does anyone wanna guess who the child between Narith and Thace is


End file.
